


Bitten Reality

by Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner



Series: Punishment of the Mind [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mind Control, Power Dynamics, Questioning Reality, Rape/Non-con Elements, STRONG DEATH WISH WARNING, Suicidal Thoughts, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner/pseuds/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner
Summary: "Interesting," Aizen said, even though Gin knew he wasn't telling him anything he didn't know. That was the problem with planning something against someone like Aizen. He was smarter than Gin, plain and simple. There were layers and layers to his plans. Gin had no hope of figuring them out, he had to get the bastard to tell him outright, and figure out what was real and what he was making up.It was sometimes overwhelming.But he had to do it."You have a soft spot for him."Ichigo was curled up on the bed, now loose and limp under Aizen's hold. His breathing was slow and even, little moans of delight punctuating the silence. Gin couldn’t help but hope that he took some solace in these times, enjoyed the good times when they happened. Gin was sure, if he ever got out of this, the boy would seek this out again, and feel all the more shame for it.Aizen reached out with his free hand, tilting Gin's chin up and drawing him closer. "He is amazing," he said, as he kissed at Gin's lips. "A nebula about to become a star."  He broke away and stood, his coat billowing behind him as it had always done. He didn't look back when he ordered them to come.





	Bitten Reality

**Author's Note:**

> d4: dub con  
> d6: age difference  
> d8: bleach  
> d9: historical  
> d12: prostate milking  
> d20: extreme bondage. 
> 
> Hooooooooo, boy. I'm sorry guys. At first, this was just going to be an added chapter to the first part of this series, but it took a very tonal turn. There's still sex in this, but there's also some heavy stuff in the beginning. I am not kidding about the death wish stuff. Take of it what you will.  
> If I forgot a tag, please don't hesitate to tell me.

Ichigo stood under the spray of the shower, wishing he could sink into the drain with the water. The sores of his body were already fading away, even though it wasn't an hour ago that his arm had nearly been torn from his shoulder. Nnoitora was fond of that, and he was still nowhere near strong enough to stop him from doing so. 

It seemed like his life was nothing but battles. When he woke up he was greeted by Aizen's smirk and whoever he was supposed to fight. He would smile and nodded, and everything would make sense until his body was in pain and control or no control, he had no choice but to fight. Even now at his lowest moment, it seemed he couldn't let himself die. The mere thought of it sent pins and needles up his spine, a precursor to the pain that came from disobeying an order. 

He didn't have a lot of those moments nowadays, at least not when Aizen wasn't around. There were three major rules: Do not try and contact anyone outside of the castle, don't try to leave the castle, and don't die. At first, he was sure he could break those through sheer force of will, he had dealt with pain before. But it was more than that. Not only was it painful to try to move those actions, his body would stop operating on his own will. He would be standing on the top of the walls, rigid with agony just trying to move his feet, even to just step off the side. 

The strangest ones were where he just couldn't fight anymore. He would see Nnoitora coming at him, or Ulquiorra just appearing out of thin air, jabbing at his heart, and something in his mind would just take over, and he would see himself moving like he was watching a movie from first person. It was almost peaceful in the moment, but it was the worst amount of guilt. 

He curled up on himself sinking to the floor. The water never got cold so he felt free to do whatever the fuck he wanted. If this was even what he wanted anymore. He had no idea what his emotions were. 

Because of something floating around in his brain, he had no idea who he was talking to because of Aizen's power. For all he knew this was all just some hallucination, and he was still strapped to that damned scientist's table. 

There were footsteps in his room, but Ichigo didn't move. It didn't matter who it was or why he was there. With any luck, they would think he wasn't in and leave him alone. The door opened, however, and they stepped inside. He could see the bottom of white boots. The water shut off, and Ichigo whined at the cold closing in on him. "Whatcha doin'?" 

Ichigo flinched away when he heard that voice. Gin crouched down, seeming to try and catch his eye. "I know you're tired from all the fighting Captain makes you do, but this doesn't seem like the best way to relax, no?"

Ichigo stared at him for a long time, taking in his barely opened eyes. He was so expressive, but it was like a changing mask. Ichigo couldn't tell what he was thinking. "Are you Aizen?" 

His exaggerated smile pulled into a frown. He was silent for a moment, long enough for dread to mount in Ichigo's chest. "Pinch yourself," he said, so out of nowhere that Ichigo just blinked at him. When nothing happened, when his limbs stayed where they were and his head remained clear, the smile returned. "See? You don't do what I tell ya, I'm not him." He held out a hand, then stood him up when it wasn't taken. Ichigo let himself be moved around and led out of the bathroom. It was cold without the water anyway. 

Gin left him, standing in the middle of his spartan room, and returned with a towel. He surprised Ichigo by holding it out to him, facing away. He slowly started drying himself off. "Why are you here?" 

Gin shrugged. "I saw you walking away from your training," he said, still not looking at him. "How out of it you were, before Captain came back that is." 

"Oh," was all Ichigo to say to that. He didn't know what that meant, if Gin was concerned for him, or if he thought that this would be a good time to take advantage of him. He was too exhausted to care. He would do whatever he wanted anyway, there was nothing he could do to stop him. He just kept drying. 

"It must be really disorienting," Gin said after a while. "To be in that much pain and then swimming in those happy juices, huh?"

Ichigo hesitated for a moment. "It's like... going through whiplash," he said. "I don't know what's me, and what's real." There was a relief in saying the words out loud, to be able to articulate what he was thinking. It made it feel real in a way nothing had in a while. 

Gin chuckled. "Yeah, I've had that problem." He sighed, going over to the large bed, and sitting down with a huff. "And I don't even have half the issues you have." 

Ichigo frowned. "What does he do to you?" 

"Oh, you know." He made a vague gesture to his head. "Mess with stuff." 

"Why would he do that to you?" Ichigo asked, walking over to sit next to him. "You're here by fucking choice." 

"Yeah, and he's making sure it stays that way." 

They sat in silence. Ichigo stared at the door. It led to a hallway, but just a little farther down was Aizen's room. He could - did - come by at a moment's notice. His power flaring around him and always making him weak-kneed. It felt a lot like how he imagined a dog got excited when he heard his master about to open the door. "Why doesn't he just kill me?" He found himself saying. "I'm not strong like he wanted, and I'm not getting any better, so why doesn't he just give up." 

"Captain doesn't give up," Gin said coolly. "And you are strong, Ichigo. You're just not making progress at unlocking it." He tapped at his chin in contemplation. "I think his new goal is to make you enjoy fighting for fighting's sake. So he'll probably start sticking around some of your training sessions." 

Ichigo thought of Kenpachi, battle-scarred and deranged. "Then I hope he just kills me." 

"You don't mean that!" Gin snapped, the fierceness shocking him. Gin's face was twisted up for a moment his lips puckering in a way Ichigo had never seen. It quickly disappeared, replaced with an over-enthusiastic smile. "You aren't the type of person to want to die."

"Well, I can't keep living like this!" Ichigo yelled. He folded in on himself, tangling his hands around the back of his head. "I can't, I'll go insane." He wasn't surprised when his breath hitched, or when his eyes stung with tears. A part of him said that he shouldn't be showing such weakness in front of his man, but that part of him had been working overtime since he'd gotten here, and it needed a break. He sobbed into his knees, his chest tightening like he couldn't get enough air. It felt like dying, and that just made the pain come, and it cycled into itself: Life and pain and exhaustion and death, rolling around in his body and trying to fight for dominance.

He felt Gin's hand on his shoulder distantly. He pushed Ichigo down to the bed, grabbing at his feet so he was curled up in the bed. He offered no words of comfort, but his hand stayed where it was. It was the only grounding thing he had. He focused on the contact, and he felt like he could breathe again. 

"Remember," he said quietly when Ichigo could hear him. "He's not a God, not yet. He can only make you see one thing at a time. He can't make you hallucinate a whole scene. Remember his limitations, and hold on to what you know is real." Ichigo stared up at him, his vision still blurry with tears so that he could clearly see Gin's face. "Come on, tell me what's real." 

Ichigo's mind reeled at the demand. He searched around by his head sluggishly his hand moved across the surface of the bed. The fabric scrapped under his fingertips, course and unappealing. "These sheets," he said. Gin nodded encouragingly, so Ichigo searched for another. "This towel?" He uncurled his fingers, laying them on top of Gin's. It flinched under his touch, but he didn't pull away. He felt up his arm gently, feeling every hair, the dry texture of his skin all the way to the wide sleeve. "You're real," he murmured.

Gin laughed softly. "Yeah," he agreed, like he was humoring Ichigo. "I'm real." He put Ichigo's hand between his own. "Remember that no matter how hard it gets in here, out fighting or with him, that you always have these moments to yourself. Live for these moments, if nothing else.” His fingers tightened painfully, and he looked off to the side. "You're going to get out of this somehow. Don't let him take that away from you."

The door opened without warning. Ichigo could hear but it was as if it was far away. He knew who it was though. He could already feel something inside him light up, like the nanites were turning on or something. Gin pulled his hand away lightning fast, and Ichigo immediately missed it. "Ah, Gin," he greeted. "What happened here?" 

"Ah, you know," Gin said easily, "he's overwhelmed. This sort of thing is taking a toll on 'em." 

"I see," he said walking up to them. He sat by Ichigo's head. Ichigo tried to sit up, but Aizen's hand was in his hair, a silent order to be still, and even that caused a shiver of pleasure to run through him. "What are you feeling Ichigo? Be honest, please."

He felt the order, and the words fell like water from his lips. "I want to die and I don't know what's real," a zap of pain hit him, and he winced. "I know the sheets are real." His muscles relaxed with the fulfillment of the order, and he reveled in the wave of happiness that he felt for doing so. 

"Poor thing," Aizen said, his voice dripping sugar. His fingers started moving around his scalp, massaging it gently. The touch felt better than anyone else, he hated it even as he pressed into it. "And you were helping him Gin?" 

"Well, mindfulness is something that every growing mind needs."

Aizen hummed noncommittally, looking down at Ichigo with a soft expression. It was getting hard for him to think well. All he could focus on where the feelings, and the persisting idea that Aizen was happy and he wasn't in pain, that's all that mattered. He nuzzled closer, his face pressed into his hip at an awkward angle, until Aizen took pity on him and let him curl up, his head in Aizen's lap. "There, just relax now." 

Ichigo did as he was told. He couldn't focus on why he had been dreading this, and every thought he had felt far away, everything felt far away. They were talking to each other but it was a conversation happening on a tv show in another room. 

"You know he's not doing well," Gin said. "You're going to end up with a drooling mess at this rate." 

"I don't see how that's an issue," Aizen said, "Nor how it concerns you." 

"I'm just saying, you're always going on about how smart he is. It won't matter if he never comes out of himself." 

A finger tapped thoughtfully at Ichigo's temple. "What do you suggest?"

"He needs something to fight for," Gin explained. "He's not like me. That's why he's not improving the way you want. He's like Tosen." 

"Interesting," There was a silence that Ichigo didn't care to interpret. "You have a soft spot for him." Gin didn't reply, but Aizen chuckled. Ichigo didn’t know whether that was a good thing or bad, but he knew it didn’t matter right now. He would try to remember it later.

*******

Gin had never felt sorry for himself, or the people he'd killed, or the people he was surrounded by. 

But Ichigo just seemed to draw that emotion out in him. 

He had seen, when he was wandering the corridors, the Arrancar with blue hair cornering him, tearing into his lips in a mockery of a kiss, forcing him against the wall. He watched as Ichigo reciprocated with an enthusiasm that he had no choice but to exude. 

It was obviously not what Grimmjow wanted, throwing Ichigo to the side. "What the fuck happened to you, Kurosaki?" He stomped away, leaving Ichigo collapsed on the floor, his body shivering with the pain he was in. After a minute, he got to his feet, stiff and janky, like a puppet under an ammeter, and headed off in another direction. Gin hadn't stopped to think as he walked after him. 

He hesitated at the door of Ichigo's room. He knew Aizen would know if he did something. Anything that happened to Ichigo could be relayed word for word to his master, so he had to be careful what he said, if he said anything at all. 

If there was any decency in this place, someone would take mercy on him. Give him a break, maybe not hit him so hard, not treat him like a doll.

But no, the boy was surrounded by monsters. 

"He needs something to fight for," he said to Aizen. "He's not like me. That's why he's not improving the way you want. He's like Tosen." 

"Interesting," Aizen said, even though Gin knew he wasn't telling him anything he didn't know. That was the problem with planning something against someone like Aizen. He was smarter than Gin, plain and simple. There were layers and layers to his plans. Gin had no hope of figuring them out, he had to get the bastard to tell him outright, and figure out what was real and what he was making up. 

It was sometimes overwhelming. 

But he had to do it. 

"You have a soft spot for him." 

Ichigo was curled up on the bed, now loose and limp under Aizen's hold. His breathing was slow and even, little moans of delight punctuating the silence. Gin couldn’t help but hope that he took some solace in these moments, enjoyed the good times when they happened. Gin was sure, if he ever got out of this, the boy would seek this out again, and feel all the more shame for it.

Aizen reached out with his free hand, tilting Gin's chin up and drawing him closer. "He is amazing," he said, as he kissed at Gin's lips. "A nebula about to become a star." He broke away and stood, his coat billowing behind him as it had always done. He didn't look back when he ordered them to come. 

Ichigo scrambled to his feet, trailing behind quickly, except he did turn around, a confused frown etched into his face, giving a soft contrast to his dazed eyes. 

Gin patted him on the head when he finally walked past him. "Don't worry your pretty little head about me," Gin said, feeling like he was talking to a dog. Maybe that mindset would be better for him, then his heart might stop trying to do stupid things that would get him killed. 

As soon as they were through the threshold of Aizen's door, he was pulled into the man's arms by an impatient grip. 

Aizen led him to the side of the bed, kissing him deeply, turning him whenever he went to reach out to ground himself. Sex with Aizen was always a game, disorienting and overwhelming, but Gin couldn't deny that there was a part of him that enjoyed it. Even if it gave Aizen an edge over him and stroked his massive fucking ego, he couldn't help it. And there wasn't an option to stop it either.

Ichigo knelt beside the bed, his hands playing idly in the sheets as he waited for Aizen to undress Gin. Aizen rarely devested, preferring to hold that one little power instead of behaving like a normal human being for once.

"Get on the bed," he ordered. Gin did so as Aizen walked over to a dresser. Gin climbed on top of it, trying to avoid looking at Ichigo as he waited for Aizen to come back. He tried to think of anything else, tried to conjure up images that would keep him going through this, to remind himself of what he was doing and why. The only ones he could remember were Rangiku's smiling face, and the fantasy of seeing Aizen covered in blood. 

But that one didn't exactly help him keep a hard on. 

Aizen came back, holding the gear that he wanted. It was a bunch of dense leather and cuffs lined with soft fur, stuff they could all easily break out of, but of course, that was the point. He was pliant as Aizen cuffed him to the bed, even when he went for his ankles, making him spread eagle, and there were still plenty of straps to spare. His heart sank into his stomach when Aizen picked up a yoke, a simple one that held the person's hands close to their chest. "Kneel on the bed, Ichigo." 

He stopped the boy when he was straddling Gin’s hips, and he stepped behind him to hook his chin over his shoulders. Aizen's hands started moving over his torso, and Gin could see the muscles twitching under the teasing stimulation. "He's beautiful, isn't he?" he said into Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo's eyes roamed over him briefly before nodding, his cheeks instantly turning pink. His hands went lower, stopping when one framed his cock, and the other rested on his hip. "Wouldn't it feel wonderful to come with him inside you?" 

It was like a switch being flipped. There was a long drawn out moan as his cock instantly started to fill. His arms went behind him to grab at Aizen's shoulders for purchase, but his gaze zeroed in on Gin's dick, as long and pale as the rest of him. Ichigo slid further up to line up his ass, but Aizen pulled him back by wrapping the collar of the yoke around his neck. "Now now, you don't want to hurt yourself." 

"Please," Ichigo said. 

"What do you need first?"

It seemed that Ichigo struggled with the answer, the order not as explicit, but it was certainly one that he had been given before. "Fingers," he admitted softly. 

"Very good," he praised as he restrained Ichigo's wrist. He maneuvered the boy around so that his face was shoved into Gin's crotch, while his legs hung over the side. "But you'll have to make sure he's ready for you, right?" Ichigo nodded, his eyes never leaving their target, immediately started licking at him. Gin shuddered under the attention, keeping his eyes open and watching for other signs of movement from Aizen, and trying to ignore the sensuous curve of Ichigo's spine. 

Aizen seemed content to work Ichigo open, his free hand going to the globs of his ass. "I've found it best to give vague orders in situations like these," he commentated just as Ichigo started working on getting his dick down his throat. Gin tried his hardest to keep his hips still, but he couldn't help his cock twitching as Ichigo's tongue moved along the vein. "He's got a knack for it." 

Gin had to stubbornly agree. He was never one to be vocal, but small groans and rumbles were building in his chest. He bit the inside of his cheek to try and keep them at bay, while he stared down at the scene with what he hoped was a good facade of simple pleasure. 

Ichigo, on the surface, seemed to be having the time of his life. He was rolling his hips into Aizen's touch, moaning around Gin's cock with his eyes half-lidded. His hands, restrained near his chin, were playing at the sensitive skin of Gin's thighs, making them shiver. He caught glimpses of Ichigo's dick, hard and leaking down under him. Gin hoped that he was out of it enough to really enjoy this, but perhaps that was selfish. Gin couldn't take the heat anymore. He had to imagine that this was how Ichigo actually felt, that he was just so eager to get on his cock. 

It wouldn't be the worst thing he convinced himself of.

Aizen pulled his fingers away and wiped the excess lube onto the sheets. Gin had no idea how long it had been, but it felt too soon. He added one last thing as Ichigo climbed up the bed to kneel over Gin. He clipped a lead to The boy's collar, then tied the other end around Gin's throat. He made brief eye contact with Aizen as he went over to a chair in the corner of the room. For all Gin knew, the bastard wasn't even hard. Gin wished he would show something. Ichigo bent forward and without the support of his hands, His abs flexed at the awkward angle.

Ichigo lowered down onto him without care for himself. He felt amazing, tight and smooth in just the right ways. His ass pressed flush against his hips and Ichigo just sat there for a moment, taking it in. He stared down at Gin, looking for something. Gin couldn't guess what, otherwise he would have provided it. Ichigo rolled his hips, figuring out what the best angle is. His breath already came in short desperate pants, but when he found the right spot, his eyes sharpened, the irises almost disappearing. He hammered that little bundle of nerves, using just his legs to slam himself down, setting an unrelenting pace. It punched out sweet, love-drunk moans that sent fire spreading through Gin, laying into his chest like something that was going to swallow him whole. 

Gin had never felt the restraints as much as he had at this moment. He often fought them, testing their limits, but never in any serious fashion. It was a game to see if Aizen could make him lose that part of the control. The urge to break the thin leather and grab at him, pulling him down into a kiss, to fucking reciprocate. Instead, he turned his face away, his neck arching back with the intensity of pleasure swimming through his veins. He barely registered Aizen across the room, staring and smirking at them like they were an experiment that had finally resolved.  
Gin wondered fleetingly what the hypothesis had been. 

Ichigo whined, high and needy above him. He was closer now, hovering over Gin's face, his cock rubbing against their stomachs. "Please," he begged, his hips going frantic in their pace, even as his abs shook under the strain of his position. 

Gin leaned forward brushing his lips against anything his could, mostly the bottom of his chin. "You feel so good, Ichi." That seemed to be the only permission he needed. He screamed out, his eyes shutting tight as come sprayed between them. He body shook with the force of it, his shoulders spasming as if electrocuted. His insides squeezed Gin like a vice, making his hips chase that heat on instinct, thrusting through his orgasm, filling Ichigo up. 

Ichigo collapsed on top of him, trying to catch his breath while his arms dug into Gin's bare chest. Footsteps echoed to them, and he looked up to see Aizen standing over them. there was a snap of his fingers, and all of their restraints broke, torn to shreds. Ichigo didn't move, so Gin gently pushed him off, groaning as he felt the loss of that heat around his softening cock. He sat up and stretched slowly, like he wasn't ready to bolt out of there now that he was free. He stayed a little longer, listening to Ichigo coo and sigh as Aizen gave him words of praise. He wasn't acknowledged as he stood and collected his clothing, taking the time to make sure his clothes laid right and pristine. 

"Thank you, Gin," Aizen called from the bed, "for the lovely show." 

Gin half turned, seeing Aizen sitting straight-backed on the bed. Ichigo, it seemed, had fallen asleep. "You're welcome, Captain," he replied. "It was fun. We should do it again." 

His tongue had long been numb to the bitterness of his words.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!
> 
> I will be on [My blog](https://crystalmazewriting.tumblr.com/) until they take it away from me. I do commissions now too!


End file.
